Despair
by bluestarroyalty
Summary: Life's often unfair...But what will Yugi do when there seems to be no way out?.Rated T
1. Everybody seems to hate me

Hey everyone. I have written this story before,but i accidently deleted it and luckily i remember some of it...:)So i hope you enjoy it or enjoy it again if you have already read this.but keep in mind for those who have read it before,i have changed it alil bit because i have forgotten most part.Please forgive me!

Despair

_by bluestarroyalty_

Chapter 1 :

It was a cold night in Domino City.The little lights of the many buildings in the darkness were nothing compared to the bright shining stars in the black sky.One could see the whole city from the small hill next to Domino City.Yugi was lying on his back and gazing into the depths of the night sky.Why had all become so terrible? His life had been full of joy and happiness once,but now?In the last months everything had become worse and worse :

First Yami had come back from the spirit world .Everybody was happy to have him back. Yugi hadn't really talked to Yami because Yami was ignoring him sometimes,now that he had his own body and also Yugi was stressed out from school and his marks were dropping.

Yami often argued with him about it because he thought Yugi was simply too lazy to study.But Yugi didn't have enough time for his homework(too much of it) or to learn for exams.Nobody seemed to realize it but he had a full timetable that semester.When he came back from school in the afternoon he had exactly one hour for finishing his school stuff before the beginning of practicing for the duel monsters tourament.Yami couldnt understand Yugi's difficulties and Yugi never told him the truth.It would have sounded to much like a lame excuse.

He really tried to manage all his duties but he couldnt.He worked whole nights on his homework which resulted in sleeping at school and bad playing during duel monsters..Neither helped the grumbling of Seto or Joey.This was so much pressure, school,card games and fighting against Marik.Too much pressure for a 16-year-old. Yugi had stopped playing as many pranks(A/N yes i made Yugi a prankster) as he did before Yami came back but sometimes he couldnt resist and „had" to lighten his mood.

His victims,mainly Seto and Tea,werent happy about it but kept telling him how silly and childish he was.

„Everybody seems so hate me..." Yugi thought as he sadly looked up to the stars.

He had suffered the pain which was slowly growing in his heart but this day had finished him off.

Flashback

Yugi came home from school and walked tiredly into the living-room.He threw his backpack on the floor and fell exhausted on the big couch where he took a nap for some time.Like so many nights before he had studied like crazy in order to pass his exams.He was still not one of the good students but it was quite sure that he would manage the school year.However, he was totally exhausted now.After he had woken up again he yawned and grabbed one of his comics in order to relax a bit.Well,it worked for some minutes when suddenly the door opened and Seto came in.

„What are you doing there?" he asked strictly making his question sound like an order.

„Im searching for a new method for bringing back the dead with the help of mystic powers." said Yugi sarcastically.

„Oh really?In my opinion it looks like youre reading one of those silly comic books."

„Then tell me,oh wise old leader,why do you ask so stupidly!?"

„Hey,dont dare to talk to me with that tone!" yelled Seto angrily.

Yugi jumped off of the couch and stood right in front of the brown-haired boy.

„If you dont like how Im talking to you then go away and get on someone else's nerves!"

„You little...Well,what shall I expect from somebody whos too stupid for school and prefers wasting his time with comics instead of doing something useful!"

„Im exhausted,I..."

„Oh,youre exhausted?Of what?Whenever I see you youre doing silly stuff or annoying your friends!"

Yugi couldnt believe what Seto had just said.But before he could answer Yami walked in the room and joined the two.He had no idea what kind of conversation had just taken place.He went to his hikari and put his arm around Yugis shoulders.

„Hi,Yugi,how was school today?"

„Oh,nothing extraordinary,only the normal boring stuff."

„Have you done your homework yet?because we're going to the duel monsters battle soon."

Yugi looked a little bit unsure and confused.How long had he slept?Suddenly Yami looked at the comic lying next to the couch and sighed.

„I thought Ive told you to do your homework every day,Yugi!Dont you want to understand that schools important?You need education and your grades are bad enough..."

Yugi stared to the floor,trying hardly to hold back the tears.Even his dark didnt realize how much he was working,how much he was suffering from the pressure.

Yami looked at his watch.

„We'll talk later,now its time to go meet Joey,Tea and Tristen."

Seto and Yami went to the door.

„Are you coming,Yugi?" asked the pharaoh.

„Uhm,yeah,just a moment..." said Yugi quietly,put his comic back in his backback, took it and followed the two teens.

Yugi was so exhausted that he didnt manage it to beat his opponent and since it was a team battle(4-on-4) Yugi,Yami,Joey and Seto had lost the duel...and they were not glad about it, of course.

„Yugi!What was wrong with you today!?" yelled Seto.

Yugi remained silent and just looked at the floor.Amazing,how interesting it seemed to be.

„And we've lost and only because of you!" Seto added.

„Im sorry." said the young boy silently.It was almost like a whisper.

„Maybe you need some extra-practice,Yug,dont ya think?" said Joey.

„Yeah,I agree with Joey ." Yami went to his hikari. „Tomorrow you and I will practise a little bit together,okay?"

Yugi nodded slightly."Great,even less spare time." he thought.

The teens headed back to the Game Shop and Yugi headed to his room.At the moment when he wanted to let himself fall in his bed he saw his puzzle glow(in this case meaning Marik).

„Oh,man!Doesnt Marik have anything else to do than annoying us with another new ´Marik wants to take all the millenium items!?" he thought and went to the living room where the others had gathered.

„Alright lets go." Yami said a bit annoyed.They only got a yawn from Yugi as a response.

As they dueled Marik,Yugi decided to be a big help by tackling Marik and trying get back his pyramid tat Marik had managed to steal,but do to Yugi's size Marik made a run for it.But Seto had tackled him and got the pyramid back.(Sorry if its extremly boring but i really tired)

„Yugi,cant you think for once before acting like a child!?" shouted Yami, grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and shook him slightly.

„Why have you done it!?" he asked but Yami tried to hide his worried eyes so it seemed to Yugi that he was only very angry with him.

„I just wanted to..." he whispered,still holding back his tears.

„Let Marik have the puzzle?" meant Seto ironically.

„NO!" shouted Yugi jumping up to his feet. „Im fed up with you and your damn accusations!"

Everbody stared at the teenager as he pushed them away.

„Get out of my way!"

With these words he ran out of the building,not able to hold back the tears any longer.He just ran.Ran through the nightly Domino City.Ran through the abandoned streets.Ran just to get away from his „friends".

End of Flashback

Yugi sat up with tears running down his cheeks,his right hand stroking through his tri-coloured hair.

„What do they want from me?" he asked aloud as if he was speaking with the stars.

„I CANT do more than I do now!I cant learn more,I cant practise harder,I cant fight better!" he sobbed despairingly.

„But maybe Yami and the others are right...Im worthless,I have no use for them.I wish I could simply go away.But I have no money,there are no free apartments in Domino and Yami would never let me move out.Maybe just because Im his lighter half...but maybe ´cause he doesnt trust me.Yeah,nobody trusts me.They know that I cant do anything right. Damn,I dont want to go back to the Game Shop,back to THEM!But I have no choice...I have no choice..." he whispered to himself.The teenager stood up,looked at the clear night sky once more and then walked slowly in direction of his „home".

To be continued...

So..did you like it?I hope you did. I'll write the next chapter if i get atleast 3-5 reviews.lol 


	2. It's better this way

Chapter 2 :

It was 2 o´clock in the morning when Yugi sneaked quietly through the hallway.The teenager realized that he hadnt eaten anything for more than 12 hours and so he headed to the kitchen... where he met another teen.

„Look who has come back!What has taken ya so long?Not found the way?" mocked Seto who was making a cup of coffee.

„None of your business!" shouted Yugi.

„But it IS my business when a little worthless kid like you doesnt obey orders!"

„Im not worthless and im not a kid either!"

„Oh,yes,you are!"

The young boy felt anger mixed with sadness and despair arising in him and jumped at Seto sending both of them to the floor.They punched each other for some seconds when suddenly Yami rushed in and grabbed his hikari by the shoulders in order to keep him away from Seto.

„Whats this all about!?" asked the pharaoh.

„Just a difference of opinion." responded Seto dryly.

„Youre acting incredibly mature,do you know that?" said Yami

Yugi snickered.

„And now to YOU!" Yami said seriously. „Do you know how late it is?"

„Erm,after midnight?" the young one answered uncertainly.

„Its TWO hours after midnight!Where have you been?"

„Somewhere..."

„Oh,_somewhere_?Now everythings fine,I didnt have to worry all night where Yugi is ´cause he was _somewhere_!I had to know that he was safe there and had a good time!"

„Stop it!" cried Yugi.

„I shall stop?Youre failing at school without caring about it,letting us lose duels because you rather read your oh so sophisticated comics and playing stuntman in a dangerous battle with Marik and I shall stop!?"

The young teen looked away from his guardian, not wanting to let him see his tear-stained face.

„All I expect from you is to behave more responsibly! You cant always take everything easy, you have to realize that there are more important things than just lazing around! Learn something,practise,think,is this all asking too much?"

Yugi kept on staring to the floor.

„Look at me when Im talking to you!" shouted Yami.

He almost froze when Yugi looked up and he saw him crying,his cheeks gleaming wet of the tears.

„Are you happy now,Yami?" he sobbed and ran out of the room.

„Yugi,wait!" yelled Yami. „Oh my ra,what have I done..."

Seto went to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder.

„Dont worry,he'll calm down.Ya know how high-spirited Yugi is sometimes."

With that he left Yami alone in the kitchen.

„Yeah,high-spirited..."

Yugi rushed into his room,slammed the door behind him and threw himself on his bed.

He cried hysterically in his pillow, trying to silence his sobbing.

„Why is he so mean to me?" he thought. „Yami has never been like this...what happened to him?."

The young duelist pressed his face harder in the pillow.

„No,I know what happened me...In fact...its MY fault!Theyre right,Im useless,worthless,just a burden for them. They would be happier without me...I cant live here any longer...not here,not at the shop,not in the near of them...I cant live here..."

Yugi took his head from the pillow and sat up.

„I cant live."

Yami lay in his bed, trying to fall asleep. But he couldnt. There was only one thing in his mind : the look on Yugis face after he told him some of the meanest things he could have said.This look...

„Why did I say it?Why did I hurt him so much?" he thought. „Hes just a child,what do I expect from him?Maybe too much,I dont know if he can handle everything I want from him."

Yami stared at the ceiling, it was dark in the room but where else should he look at? Several memories wandered through his head,memories of Yugi some months ago,before he had left and only now he realized something,something very important.

„Yugi has changed so much since then. He's more silent now than usual, often aggressive when somebody criticizes him and isn't as carefree as he was once.Man,and I told him he should work more!Im sure he does as much as he can!I mean hes my light,he has never been really lazy when there was something to do.How could I talk this heartless to him!?"

He jumped out of the bed,opened the door and headed for Yugi's room.

„Yugi?Can I come in?" he asked while knocking on the door. „Look,Im really sorry about what Ive said.I didnt mean it that way and...Yugi,please open the door."

No response.

Yami knocked harder.

„Yugi!?I know you can hear me!Open the door!"

Still no response.

The pharaoh just wanted to knock again when he recognized that the door wasnt closed.

He slowly walked into Yugi's room and switched the light on.Nobody was there.

„Yugi!" He scanned the whole room till he saw a small sheet of paper lying on the table beside the bed.He grabbed it rapidly and collapsed some moments later.As the others rushed into the room,being woken up by the loud knocking,they saw their friend kneeling on the floor.He held a sheet tightly in his hand and was on the verge of tears.

„Yami,whats going on here?Wheres Yugi?" asked Joey.

Yami couldnt speak,he just handled him the piece of paper :

_I know that you dont need me.Youve told me more than once that I cant do anything right,that I prevent you from winning duels as well as battles against Marik. Im sorry for being a burden.But you can be happy.I wont be longer here to annoy you.I wont be longer here...alive.Dont try to find me.Its better for all of us this way._

_Yugi_

„No..." whispered Tristan.

„That cant be true!" shouted Tea extremely concerned.

„What have we done?" said Yami first quietly than louder. „Oh,God,what have we done!?"

Seto went to his friend to calm him down.

„Easy,Yami..."

„Easy?Easy!?Yugi's going to kill himself and you say _easy_!?I know that Ive done something terribly wrong but YOU...its also YOUR fault!"

„My fault?"

„Yes!How many times have you complained about him and told him incessantly to behave more like an adult?"

„And you said that he was worthless,remember,Seto?" added Tea.

Yami glared at his friend.

„You said what!?"

Seto was a bit ashamed,as unusal as this was for him.

„I told him he was worthless...more than once." Seto admitted.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Tea slowly said : „And I reproached him with being useless over and over again."

Joey looked away in order not to see his friend in the eyes.

„Ive often told him to practise more and harder although I knew he did the best he could."

„He had offered to help me with organizing my deck but I said he could never do something helpful and I wouldnt need him." confessed Tristan.

The group stood there in silence for some moments.Finally Yami jumped up and said with a determined look :

„We have to find him!"

„But Yami,we dont know how long he has been away,he might be dead already."

„No!Hes still alive and as long as theres a chance I dont give up hope!"

„But how can we find him?" asked Tea.

„With the puzzle, of course." responded Yami.

„Erm,Yami..." Joey took something from the floor and showed it his friend.

The pharaoh frowned.

„He has left his puzzle here..." he whispered.

Suddenly Yamis eyes widened.

„Tea,run to the garage and look if Yugi has taken his motorbike(A/N Yep,Yugi drives a motorbike:P),and hurry!"

The brunette immediately did as she was told.

„The motorbike!Oh man,Im so stupid,his helmet has a radio and tracker set in it!" yelled Yami slapping his hand against his face.

Short time later Tea came back.

„Yugi has taken it."

Yugi left the motorbike at the foot of the hill he had visited some hours ago.He climbed to the top of it till he arrived at the place where he could see the whole city of Domino.The young boy looked up at the night sky,wishing there would be another way out than this.He remained like that for about some minutes,then slowly pulled a pen-knife out of his trouser-pocket and placed it on his left forearm.

„Its better this way." he whispered to himself.

After what had seemed like an eternity the friends had finally located Yugi's motorbike and hurried in Yami's black Lotus car to the place the signal came from.Joey drove because Yami was still too upset.He just sat in the passenger seat and stared at the void.

He couldnt do anything for his hikari.Damn,he didnt even know if he was still alive!Why hadnt he talked to him?Why hadnt he spoken with him about his problems instead of screaming at him?Now it was maybe too late...Yami hated this feeling of helplessness. As much as you want to help somebody you love,you CANT help him.Youre just sitting there,being kept in suspense,not able to do anything,...not able to help.You just hope that its not too late.Thats the only thing you can do...hope...

The sky wasnt clear anymore, the stars were blurry, their brightness blended with the darkness of the sky.Yugi lay on his side, breathing slower as the pool of blood beneath him became larger and larger.He couldnt fight against the dizziness anymore and fell in a peaceful unconsciousness...

Yami and the others had finally reached the bottom of the hill where they found the motorbike.They looked confused around for their friend but he was nowhere to be seen.

„Lets check the peak of the hill!" said Seto.His friends were surprised.

They had never seen him this worried...and especially not about Yugi.

They climbed to the top,searching all over for their friend.When they had reached the peak they divided and started looking for him separately. It didnt last long when you could hear a heartbreaking scream from Yami.The others immediately ran to the pharaoh,pushing some bushes out of the way and couldnt do anything but standing there like frozen.

Yami held an unconscious and extremely pale Yugi in his arms,staring in shock at his limp form.He felt something warm on his hand and looked at it.Blood.Yugi's blood.Oh,God,there was so much of it on the ground!

„Yami,we have to bring him to the hospital before he bleeds to death!" hurried Tea nervously.

„Y-Yes,okay." stuttered Yami.He stood up,holding his hikari gently in his arms and suddenly began to run with a speed none of the others could keep with.While they were rushing to the hospital -Seto drove faster than he had ever done-Yami watched Tea wrap cloth around Yugi's forearms.

„W-Will he...survive?"

She looked at him with concerned and sad eyes.

„I dont know,Yami...I dont know..."

To be continued...

Im soo glad for the reviews!Thank you Peach Wookie,dragonlady222 and Tensai-chan. i appreciate it.

I hope you liked this chapter. Remember to review!!:-)


	3. All i wanted was for you to be proud

Well,I wanted to make this chapter the last one but since I CANT stop writing when Im in writing-mood therell be a fourth chapter..i just need to think of it.hmmm anyway on with the chapter!

Despair

Chapter 3

Hospital :

The doctor had just made several medical tests with Yugi in order to diagnose his state of health. Yami and the others didnt leave their friends side.After finishing the last test,the doctor turned them.Her look let the others realize that there wasnt very much hope.Yami,however,didnt seem to notice it.

„H-How is he?Hell survive,...right?" he stuttered.

„Im sorry,Mr.Motto,theres nothing I can do for him.He lost too much blood..." said the doctor calmly with sadness in her eyes.

„No!There must be something we can do!Please tell me,whatever it is!" yelled the pharaoh desperately.

„Yami..." Seto tried to calm his friend down and took him by the shoulders.But Yami didnt stop...

„Doctor!If theres a chance to rescue him,no matter how little it is,TELL ME!"

The blond girl looked at the monitor of the hospital-computer,then back to Yami.

„We could try to-„

„What??" shouted Yami impatiently.

„...a blood-transfusion...but I dont know who has the same blood group as your friend Yugi."

Yami eyes lightened up with hope.

„I have his blood group!You can take as much blood as needed!"

„Thats the next problem." she said and turned to the others. „Does anybody of you have blood group AB?"

She sighed when nobody answered but all of them just shook their heads.

Yami became more and more impatient.

„What are you talking about!?Lets finally start with the transfusion or Yugi will die during this _nice_ conversation here!" he yelled.

„Its not that easy..." said the blonde doctor calmly. „Your friend has lost a lot of blood and if I tried to rescue him I would have to take more blood than possible from you and you would be the one who will die..."

„Doesnt matter,as long as Yugi will live."

„Are you nuts!?" shouted Seto. „I cant believe that youre saying something this stupid!"

Yami just looked shocked at his friend.

„You and I,no,EVERYBODY here knows that Yugi needs you as much as you need him! He'll try to kill himself one more time if he finds out that you've died because of him!"

Yami looked away from him,knowing that Seto was right.It was impossible for Yugi to live without his guradian...but it was also impossible for Yami to live without his hikari.

„What can we do,doctor?" he asked.

„I see no chance for rescuing him,but I know that you think you HAVE to do something.I can take as much blood as possible from you and then...then we can only hope for a miracle."

„Okay,sounds good to me!"

Yami saw that none of his friends seemed to have his positive attitude.He became a bit angry but wasnt in the right mood for starting an argument.He laid down on the bed next to Yugi.The doctor took some of her instruments out of a metal drawer and started taking Yami's blood and transfused it into Yugi's right arm.Some time later she wanted to finish her work and put the needle away from Yami's arm.

„What are you doing there?" he yelled. „Take more blood,Yami it more than I do!"

The blonde girl looked concerned at him.

„You'll damage your health!"

„No,I wont!Im fine!" the tanned male said while standing up.But soon he felt the floor _moving,_which forced him to sit on the bed again.

„See what I mean?" she asked sympathetically.

The male just nodded sadly.

„We can only wait..." he whispered and looked at his friends. „Its late,go and get some sleep,I'll stay with Yugi."

„We'll stay,too." said Joey. „Its not late,its early in the morning and I dont think that anyone of us is able to sleep now,am I right?" The blonde boy turned to his friends who quickly agreed with him.Yami had to smile.

„Okay,then all of us will stay here,except of..." he stared at Seto who gave him a weak smile.

„ALL of us will stay here." he said.

They were tired,of course,but their twinges of remorse would have never allowed them to fall asleep.After all it was THEIR fault that Yugi had tried to commit suicide and was now fighting with the death.So everybody sat in the hospital room and hoped that the condition of their young friend would become better.It didnt...

Four days later :

Yami sat on a chair next to Yugi's bed,they were alone in the room.He had told the others to go get something to eat because all of them hadnt left the room since that certain night.They refused first but Seto soon realized that it would be better for Yami to be alone with Yugi for a while.So Yami sat there,holding his aibou's hand and squeezing it softly.

„Yugi?Can you hear me?"

He got no response.

„Im so sorry,Yugi.I should have noticed that this all was too much pressure for you and that you have serious problems with it and...and..." he started sobbing. „Please,Yugi,please dont die,Im so sorry...please,...dont leave me..."

He stroke Yugi's hair gently and stared at his still pale face.He let go of Yugi's hand and buried his face in his own hands.

„Im so sorry..."

„Yami?" said a weak and soft voice.

He immediately looked up and saw his hikari who had just opened his eyes.

„Yugi!You,re alive!" he yelled and hugged Yugi tightly. „You're alive!Thank Ra,you're alive!"

The teenager tried to get out of the hug,which wasn't successful because he was still too weak. Yami,however,noticed that Yugi wasn't feeling very comfortable and let him go.

The young boy turned away from his guardian.

„Why'd you do it?" he asked quietly.

„What,Yugi?"

„Save me."

Yami was at a loss of words.

„Why didn't you just let me die on that hill?Now you'll have to put up with me being here to annoy you all the time."

Tears were running down on Yugi's cheeks.

„Why would you say something like that?" Yami asked shocked.

The teenager kept on not looking at Yami but buried his face in his pillow.

„Yugi!You know that I love you more than everything else,dont you?"

No answer.

„Yugi,please talk to me!Im your friend and I wont let anything happen to you again. I know that I have done something terribly wrong but we have to talk about it...please." he said in a gentle tone putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

There was silence for some moments till Yugi finally turned to Yami and asked in such an uncertain way that Yami was scared of it :

„Do you really love me?"

„Of course,Yugi!You're all I have,all I want!I cant imagine a life without you!"

More tears appeared in the teenagers eyes and he flung his arms around his dark squeezing him with his last ounce of strength.Both of them were crying and holding each other tightly.

„Please promise me that you'll never do something like that again." sobbed Yami. „Oh, man,I had so much fear!I thought I had lost you ´cause of me having acted like a fool!"

He pressed Yugi tighter against him.

„I shouldnt have screamed at you,I know it was wrong...But why have you never talked to me?"

„I-I...I was too afraid..."

„Afraid?Of what?"

„You thought of me being lazy and stuff and if I had told you that I couldnt manage school,and duel monsters,and...and...then you and the others would have yelled at me that I just didnt want to try hard enough and...I hate people screaming at me...Im frightened of it... especially when you're the one whos screaming..."

Yugi looked him straight in the eyes,which were still shining wet because of the tears.

„All I wanted was for you be proud of me...but I failed..." he sobbed.

Yami stroke his brothers back gently.

„I AM proud of you,Yugi."

The teenager stared at Yami.

„R-really?"

„Yes.You have so many duties,so many responsibilities.You are our top duelist,a great friend and-„

„A fool at school?" Yugi asked with a weak smile.

„Youre not a fool,I know you better than that.Maybe those stuff is just too difficult,I mean... you'll never need most of it in your future life..."

„And why have me go to school when I dont need it?"

Yami didnt know what to say.

„Got ya!" grinned Yugi.

The tanned pharaoh had to smile,too,and ruffled his hikari's hair.Both teens laughed amused when Yugi was suddenly quiet,pressed himself against Yami once more and looked at the door : The other teens came in.

To be continued...

Hey everyone.Ok for those of you who have read my story Mini Yugi you will be happy to know that im most likely doing a sequel! It only took me a year to decide but i did:P! If you want me to write the sequel to Mini Yugi please tell me.:)And for those who haven't read the story..i suggest you read it lol.


	4. I didn't want you to die

_Ok heres the last chapter! I will get working on the Sequel for Mini Yugi this week.The first chapter should be up by Thursday! I want to thank everyone for the reviews and blue bull for the writing tip._

Chapter 4

„What will they say?Tell me once more how useless I am?Tell me how much trouble I caused them?Tell me that they only rescued me ´cause Yami would have gone crazy otherwise?Okay,Yami doesnt hate me but...the others...what are they gonna do with me when I'm fine again?What will Seto do,he hates me that much..."

„Yugi!!"

The tri-colour haired boy winced when he heard Seto's voice.

„What on earth has made you to do such a shit!?You nearly gave us a heart-attack!Oh,I can't believe that you were that stupid!"

Yugi had often heard Seto complaining and yelling fiercely but it was the first time he noticed a kind of concern..However,the fierceness was stronger so Yugi closed his eyes and pressed his face against Yami's chest,frightened.

„Why did you do it!?Why!?Couldnt you just talk to us instead of running away like a coward and attempting suicide!?"

Seto,followed by the others who were rather shocked by Seto's outburst, went to Yugi and grabbed him by the shoulder,pulling him away Yami.

„Tell me!Why have you done it!?"

Suddenly Yami stood up,took Seto's arm violently and pushed him away.

„Don't you dare touch him!" he snarled in a way Seto had never heard of him before.This tone sounded as if he was ready to kill.

„Treat him like that once more and I swear you' ll regret it!"

Joey noticed that Yugi was very afraid of their screaming so he stepped between the two friends.

„Seto,I think its best if you leave the room now."

„What!?"

„You'd better listen to him." said Yami angrily.

Seto realized that he had no choice and stormed grumpily to the door.When he was out of the room Yugi began to cry hysterically.Yami immediately rushed back to Yugi's side and took him in his arms.

„Shhhh,Yugi,its okay.He's a jerk,don't listen to him."

„Why does he hate me?Why does everybody yell at me?" Yugi sobbed uncontrollably.

„Why does everybody hate me?"

He didn't see the faces of the others,ad he didn't realize how guilty they were feeling.On the contrary,he thought that they were angrier than ever before,that they were going to shout at him as soon as Yami wasn't near.

Tea stepped forward and was the first who tried to apologize for her behaviour.She stood in front of the teenager who still clenched to the pharaoh and touched his shoulder slightly.

„Yugi..."

„What!?What are you going to complain about now?Have you missed a TV-show while rescuing me?Just come on,yell at me,blame me for everything like you've always done it!"

The tears were running down on his cheeks,he couldn't suppress them.

Tea's guilty conscience became bigger and bigger.She knew that Yugi would probably never forgive her and the others but she refused to give up and turn her back on him. With a gentle movement she turned Yugi's head so he faced her and looked him deep in his amethsyt eyes.

„Im Sorry,Yugi...Im Sorry for all I did to you."

The young teen sniffed.

„Is that a joke?If so,I don't think it's funny."

„No,I swear it's no joke.It's the truth I've never realized how much I hurt you.I guess I've gotten used to yelling at you and it has become normal for me."

„That's really reassuring,Tea."

She imagined seeing a weak smile on his face.

„I promise I'll never yell at you again...at least not more than twice a day."

„Twice a day!Woah,I dont think you're gonna manage that!" laughed Joey.

Tea gave the blonde boy a mad look and Yugi couldn't suppress a slight chuckle when she stood up to beat Joey and he hid himself behind Tristan.

„Oh,please,don't kill me!I surrender but please don't hurt me!" he mocked.

If she hadn't heard Yugi laughing Tea would've surely attacked Joey.She,as well as the Tristan,Yami and Joey felt that Yugi's old self was coming back.She turned towards him and grinned evilly.

„So,you think thats funny?Then wait till you see this!"

She started tickling the teenager who was laughing even louder now.Yami just rolled his eyes,mixed with a relieved smile that his baby brother behaved like the carefree kid he had been before.

„You're so cruel!"

„I know and I'm terribly proud of it!" laughed the red-head.

„I'm gonna play the biggest prank of all times on you for this!" shouted Yugi between laughter.

Suddenly Tea stopped her tickle-attack and looked at him seriously.

„Yugi,why have you always played those pranks on me...and Seto?"

He didnt have to reply,she could read the answer in his eyes.

„It was because we yelled at you,right?" she said softly.

Yugi looked away and nodded slightly.

„I guess I wanted to take revenge...and didn't know another way to do it."

„But why have you never talked to us?"

„Talk?I should have talked to you when you were screaming at me how useless I was!? I was glad when the arguing was over and I could leave you guys!"

„Im Sorry."

„You're repeating yourself,Tea."

„Well,in my opinion its so important that you're allowed to say it more than once."

Yugi looked at her and received a friendly smile.

Joey,and Tristan went nearer to him,with the same warm smile.

„We're Sorry,too." said Tristan.

„Yeah,weve realized that we've treated you unfairly." added Joey.

„If I had known how bad you were feeling I would have never been so mean to you..." said Tea.

Yugi raised an eyebrow.

„So you've only been mean to me ´cause you thought I wouldn't care?"

„Well,no...erm...yes."

„I know that its not easy for you to trust us again and we won't force you to do so...but please keep one thing in your mind : We are your friends and well always be there for you." Joey looked at Yugi and Yami and then to Tea.

„We'll leave you alone for a while."

The three teens went towards the door and Yugi leaned relieved against the pharaoh.Shortly before the others left the room he shouted :

„Hey guys!"

They turned around and received a soft „Thank you." Joey,Tea, and Tristan smiled back.

„You're welcome."

As they were out of the room,Yami slightly hugged his hikari.

„Are you feeling better now?"

„Wow,you're still here?"

„Of course,why do you ask?"

„You've said almost nothing while the others were here."

„Well,I didnt want to disturb your discussion.By the way I´ve said something."

„Oh,you mean your little outburst with Seto?"

Yugi's smile faded away and changed to a serious and sad expression.

„Yami?"

„Hhm?"

„Why does he hate me?"

„Who?"

„You know who...Seto."

„He doesn't hate you.You should have seen how worried he was when we were searching for you."

„Seto?Worried about ME?I think you've seen too much fantasy-movies,Yami.You've heard how he talked to me,Im sure he was just worried about you."

„Me?"

„Yes.He knows how much you love me and that you couldn't live when Im dead.That's the only thing which interested him."

Yami didnt know what to say.It was no secret that Seto and Yugi weren't getting along very well with each other but he had never imagined how bad his aibou felt in Seto's presence.

„Maybe you should talk to him."

„Talk with Seto!?Hell kill me before I can say anything!"

„Yugi,you know thats not true."

„But...Im afraid of him."

The tanned male looked at him concerned.

„What?"

Yugi kept staring at the void so that Yami realized that he didnt want to speak about this topic anymore.

„Alright,Yugi,just listen to me.I'll tell Seto to stay out of your way till you're feeling better and then we'll solve the problem...Just let me know when you want to do it,okay?"

The teenager nodded weakly.

„So thats the first thing.The second one is that I've phoned your school and-„

„You didn't tell them what happened,did you!?" shouted Yugi nervously.

No,of course not.However,you're gonna stay at home for the next week.I wanted to write you off sick for the next month but your teacher told me that they were some important exams in some weeks."

Yugi rolled his eyes.

„Yeah,I'm looking forward to it,especially to the math test." he said sarcastically.

„So that leads to the third thing."

„You love counting,huh?"

Yami smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair.

„I've talked to the others before and they agreed with me that we don't have to participate in Duel Monsters till you,and them have passed the exams.You'll have enough time for learning and living your own life.Sounds good?"

Yugi nearly jumped out of the bed and embraced Yami tightly.

„You're the best,Yami!"

„That's what I owe you."

For the next few days Yugi was aloud to go home but had to stay in bed for he was still very weak because of the loss of blood.Yami had a big argument with Seto which resulted in great tension between the two friends.They didnt look or talk to each other but Seto obeyed Yami's order,the last thing he'd said to him : to stay out of Nosedive's way.

Two days before he had to go to school again,Yugi was „allowed" to leave his bed.Yami didn't leave his side for he was too afraid of Yugi collapsing or something like that.He followed him everywhere and gradually Yugi became annoyed with it.So he went to the living-room and switched on the TV ´cause he knew that Yami couldnt stand cartoons.There was a brand-new episode of the „Simpsons",the show Yami hated the most.Yugi sat on the couch,grinning and sure of the success of his plan.

„Yami will never watch the _Simpsons _with me,he'd rather die!" he thought.

Boy,you had to see the look on his face when the pharaoh sat next to his hikari and said :

„Hi,Yugi,do you mind if I watch some TV with you?"

He didn't wait for an answer.

„Let's see,whats coming?Oh,the...Simpsons..." he forced himself to smile. „...Great."

Yami just rolled his eyes and decided to watch the show,no matter if Yami was sitting by his side and shaking his head ´cause he didn't understand why this series was so fascinating for his aibou.After some time the pharaoh was fast-asleep.

„Yeah,baby!Im FREE!!" the teenager shouted.

Yami moved slightly and Yugi quickly put his hand over his mouth.

„woah,that was close."

He stood up and sneaked silently towards the door and in direction of his room.He made sure that Yami wasnt following him and looked back for several times.Not paying attention to what was in front of him he ran against someone...It was Seto.He glared at Yugi who immediately tried to run away but the taller boy grabbed his arm so he couldn't flee.

„Your not going anywhere." he said,but this time not with his sinister undertone.

The young boy was scared of him nevertheless.

„Im Sorry,Seto,I didnt see you and-„

„Be quiet."

Yugi looked at him,not sure what to expect.

„What do you think of me?"

„Huh?"

„Be honest,Yugi,what do you think of me?"

„Shall I really be honest?"

„As I said."

Yugi was afraid of Seto,but he knew that the time had come to tell him the truth.He couldn't run away from his fear any longer.

„You're cold and heartless.You've always treated me like a nobody and...and...you told me so often and in the end I began to believe it and therefore I hate you!I've never done anything to you and you keep yelling at me how useless I am!You're by far the meanest person I've ever met!I hate you!"

Yugi tried to hold back his tears and this time he managed it.He wanted to be strong,to face Seto without showing that he was scared of him...terribly scared.

„I'm as good as dead." the teenager thought. „He's gonna tear me into pieces!Great job,Yugi, you've dug your own grave..."

„Yugi."

He winced and quickly closed his eyes,expecting a punch or a slap.

„Have I really been such a jerk?"

Yugi looked surprised at him and then to the floor.

„Well,I take that as a _Yes_...See,I've never had any relationships to kids of your age.I wasnt used to somebody whos a few of years younger than me..."

„And this gave you the right to treat me like you did!?"

„Well,maybe,maybe not."

Seto wanted to say Sorry but his pride didnt allow it.

„Im aware of the difficulties we have with each other and I know that we might never be best friends...but I'll try to treat you fairly from this day on." he said,emphasising the _"I'll try"._

He turned around to go but this time Yugi stopped him and asked :

„Were you worried?"

„What?"

„Ya know what I mean...or wouldnt you have cared if I had died?"

Seto was silent for a moment when suddenly Yami rushed into the hallway,saw the two and stormed with an angry look towards his former best friend.Seto looked back at Yugi and whispered :

„I didnt want you to die."

Yugi smiled.He almost got a heart-attack when Yami started screaming from behind him.

„SETO!!I told you not to-„

„Calm down,Yami." said Yugi gently.

„Huh?"

„Everything's okay."

Yugi looked at Seto.Yami noticed that Yugi wasn't scared of him anymore and soon realized that things were going to get better.

„Well,then,okay."

The two friends stared at each other,not as enemies but as friends.

„Alright,I need some cartoons now or I'm gonna suffer from withdrawal symptoms." said Yugi in order to lighten the mood a little bit.

When Seto was gone Yugi headed in the direction of the living-room,followed by his dark. Yami put his arm around his neck and smiled softly at him.

„Are you okay?"

„Sure,I've never felt better." he smiled back.

They went to the TV and Yugi let himself fall on the comfortable huge couch.He looked at Yami who sat down,too.

„No..." the teenager thought.

„So what are we gonna watch now?"

„Doh!!"

The end

Good ending?No?Hey,I got the idea only when I was sitting in the library with my friends today.Maybe some of you expected Seto to say Sorry but I really dont think he would do that.You know some pride issues haha Just kidding:)


End file.
